Information can often be stored on physical document files. However, such physical storage systems can demand the availability of extremely large volumes of space for indefinite durations. For example, physical document files may be packed away in archives, warehouses, libraries, and/or vaults. The physical documents, once stored, may also require routine maintenance, such as to prevent damage, destruction, or deterioration (e.g., natural deterioration) of the documents. Furthermore, access of information stored on physical document files may be costly and time consuming. Not only can the physical documents be difficult to locate and transport, but once the physical documents have been identified, extracting the information from the physical files can also be time consuming as well.
As an alternative, information from the physical documents may be transferred to an electronic medium, and stored in memory. In some instances, information can be created and stored electronically. This can obviate the need for storage space and maintenance during storage.